


Always a Part of Me

by zaynplusanyone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynplusanyone/pseuds/zaynplusanyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wakes up in hospital with a significant chunk of his memory missing and tries to put the pieces together himself. He doesn't know anything about Liam but likes the way his skin feels on his and all the signs that point to them being in a relationship. Might as well go with it then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Still new at this so forgive me if it's a bit rough. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Find me at zaynplusanyone on Tumblr

I sit up straight in my bed, like I’ve been woken up from a nightmare but I don’t quite remember the details. I also don’t remember going to bed in this paper rough nightgown, or with these wires connected to me, or these beeping noises, or with this headache, or in this fucking room. “What the hell…?!?!”I cough out.  I hear from beside me, “Niall..?” He whispers in surprise, not quite sure sounding of some things himself and I look to him for some sort of familiarity, unfortunately he’s not recognizable either. He is however, gorgeous and tightly gripping my hands with tears and fond in his eyes. All confusion aside, I like the way his hand feels in mine, and I like the way he’s looking at me, like he’s found his diamond in the rough. He mumbles something quickly and with excitement that I can’t quite catch because my head is spinning. He then gets up and hugs me tightly, leaves quick kisses all over my face that leave me giggling and I can’t help it. I don’t know who he is but he seems to know who I am and whoever he is to me I quite like it as well. But….

I gently push him away as he’s threatening to kill me if I ever try to die again and laugh to myself. Then, I kill the mood, “I’m sorry, and it seems like I should know this but….who are you, mate?” I feel his arms tense as they were still hugging me, he stops dead in his tracks. “Niall…..what?” He says as if he feels this is a joke, I wish it was. At least he knows my name that has to be a good sign that he’s not a stranger, could still be a psycho though. A gorgeous, muscled, slightly stubbled, obviously exhausted psycho, who is probably exhausted because of whatever put us here in this hospital. “I’m sorry, we seem to know each other but I…I don’t really remember…” I think to myself to try and figure out what I do remember, I seem to come up short. “I don’t really remember much of anything actually. Well, unless I’m 12 years old, I seem to remember that rather well.” I chuckle to try and lighten the mood but given his gaping mouth, I haven’t quite been successful. “I…I need to get…get the doctor.” He says more to himself than anyone.

Of course I have amnesia, temporary they hope. At least from the scans they’ve done it looks as if there’s no permanent damage and it’s temporary. The usual movie response is that they don’t know when my memory will come back, if it will come back and if all of it will come back so now I’m stuck in this heap of frustration not knowing anything from age 12 until now. Apparently now being age 21. I do know that Liam is seemingly very important to me but I don’t ask any other questions, I’m too tired and frustrated to really want to know.

I wake up to a conversation between Liam and the doctor. “He is able to go home Liam, but I suggest he doesn’t stay by himself, he’s lost 9 years, things will be a bit rough for a while.”

“I assumed take him back to mine, he’s there more than he’s at his own anyway.” I open my eyes to see Liam reply behind a small smile. I take the time to take him in and realize that he’s even more beautiful than I originally thought. If I go home with him it will surely be strange because I will be in a constant state of semi-hard around him but maybe there’s a plus side to all of this after all.

After the doctor leaves he spends some time no doubt trying to rub the tired out of his face before he smiles and looks at me again. I don’t know him but I do know that I’d give anything to make that a genuine smile, a happy smile, not a smile in front of the tears smile. “Hey….you get to go home Niall.” He says quietly. “Well, actually, I was hoping you could go home with me. Given the situation, and the head trauma and bruised ribs…” So that’s why breathing hurts…. “…the doctor said you shouldn’t be alone and I thought it may be easier if I took care of you at my place. You don’t have to, I understand if you don’t want to since you don’t even know me anymore…” And by now he’s looking down at his feet and I can’t tell but I may hear a watery sniff after his last sentence “…But I really want to help, and I care about you so much, and I really wouldn’t mind, I have some time off work anyways but….” And I can’t bear to hear him ramble in his pain anymore “Liam….” He continues on, not hearing me or not wanting to hear what he thinks I’m going to say. “It’s ok, I can just come over and check on you but really, I promise we are quite close and I took care of you when you broke your leg even though you were a bit of a twat….”

“Liam!” He stops after I raise my voice. “I’d really appreciate it if I could go home with you. I really don’t feel well and not being able to remember anything is much worse. It sounds like I trust you so yeah, I’d like to stay with you for a bit.”  He takes a deep breath as we look straight into each other’s eyes for a quick moment then he looks right back down. “Yeah? Ok. That’s great Niall. It will be ok.”

“Liam, Liam, look at me. Come here.”  He walks over sheepishly and sits next to me on the bed. “ I don’t remember who you are and I’m so sorry for that. But I do know, and I can tell that we are quite close and you also mean a lot to me. You don’t have to be scared, we can pretend. Just act how you normally would and I promise I’ll tell you if it’s too much. I need as much normality as I can have right now. I have a feeling that you don’t walk on eggshells with me all of the time. I’m still the same Niall, just minus a few things.” I try to aim for a smile and it comes out a bit shaky. Liam also flashes his own shaky smile but punctuates it by leaning down and leaving a kiss on my forehead. A kiss that releases a breath for me that I didn’t realize I was holding.

“I can try. I can’t say it’ll be seamless but I’m going to try.” He says while rubbing his hands down my arms and laying his head down on the pillow next to me “That’s all that I can ask.”

“Well then I guess it’s time to take you home, Ni” And it’s my first genuine smile since I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride is fairly quiet, neither of us knowing much to say. We arrive at a nice apartment building that I would associate with Liam, not knowing much else about him. I’m still a bit shaky on my feet so Liam helps me up to his flat by basically carrying me and all of my weight. I realize that being in his arms is rather comfortable and a place I wouldn’t mind spending more time.

I haven’t had to stand this long in a while so by the time we reach the door I’m a bit dizzy and leaning into Liam more. I’m not usually this clingy with someone I don’t know but Liam doesn’t seem to mind so I guess I can continue. He just opens the door when everything goes black.

I wake up in a much more comfortable bed with blankets all around me. I notice that I’m in different pants, joggers, and a way too big t-shirt. For the second time in two days I have no fucking clue where I am but instead of getting angry I just have to sigh, exhausted, I need to just get used to not knowing anything. I do remember that Liam brought me back to his flat. Maybe it’s a good sign that I remembered at least that bit. I finally decide to get up and shakily open the door to find him. I find him in the living room watching tv.

“Hey Ni, are you feeling any better? You passed out on me.” He sits up quickly and speaks just as urgently.

“I passed out and you just put me in bed and hoped for the best?” I laugh as I plop down harder than I anticipated next to him on the couch.

“No, no! I caught you and immediately put you in the bed to keep you safe then I called the doctor right away! He said it was probably because you had been on your feet too long and you’d be ok so I should let you get rest. I’m sorry Ni….” He says putting his head down again. If this man never put his head down again like this it would be too soon. I scoot closer to him assuming it is ok to do so and take his face in mine, I can’t help it when he looks like such a sad puppy. “Hey, it’s ok Liam. You did great. I’m ok. I was just giving you a hard time. Don’t be so sensitive. I say as I ruffle his hair and settle back with my side touching his.” He coughs a bit and gets up quickly which I wasn’t expecting. “You must be hungry Ni, how about I make us something to eat?” I forget briefly that I may have just made him get up because we were too close “I’m starved!”

“I thought you would be, no kind of amnesia would mess up an appetite like yours.” And he ruffles my hair just like I had his so we must be ok.

He comes back with a number of sandwiches and I smile thinking of how he must known exactly what I’d like and how many of them I would like. “Here you go babe, one for me, 4 for you.” I don’t mean to but I know I must be burning red with how much I blush at the term of endearment but I like it. I take a sandwich and down half of it in one bite. “Thanks Li” I saw with a mouth full of sandwich. “Of course Ni.” I may frown a bit that I didn’t get the same name this time.

I start to look around the room, taking in the surroundings, hoping something jogs some kind of memory and Liam notices. “Sorry it’s so messy. I probably could’ve cleaned up but most of it is yours anyway. I almost choke at that “What? Really?” Liam spends the next 5 minutes showing me all of the things in the viewable vicinity that are mine. With that I realize, well solidify what I was thinking Liam and I’s relationship to each other is. We must actually be in a relationship right? Why else would he be by my hospital bed day and night, bring me home to take care of me, be so close to me, call me “babe” and have so many of my things here.” I smile through eating my sandwich because damn Niall, you’ve done really well for yourself. Such a gorgeous, amazing, sweet boyfriend, I’d chock that up to a win for sure. Even though I don’t remember it, I’m sure going to enjoy it.

We finish our lunch/dinner, I’m actually not sure what time it is and settle in to watch a movie. Since this is my boyfriend I figure I can cuddle up close to him so I do. He takes a couple of seconds, hesitates, probably because he’s not sure why, If I don’t remember him I’m doing this, and I pull in even tighter in hopes that he knows it’s ok. After too long he lifts his arm and puts it along the back of the sofa. Not good enough. “C’mon Li, put some energy into it.” I laugh. “It’s ok to touch me, not gonna break remember?”

__

I guess I’ll just go with it so I move my arm so it’s snugly fit around his shoulders which Niall hums at in contentment.

He’s being quite a bit more affectionate than usual but it’s probably just because of the accident. He’s probably just not feeling well and looking for comfort. I can’t say that I mind that he’s finding it in me.

After only an hour into the movie Niall falls asleep, the medicines and damage has taken its toll on his body. I should take him into the bedroom so he can get more comfortable sleep. I move to pick him up into my arms but he stirs awake. Cuddling into my shirt and chest he says sleepily and adorably “Mmm, Li…I’m sleepy.” And I smile again at his use of the familiar nickname. “It’s ok babe, let’s get you to bed. I can carry you.” He shakes his head. “It’s ok Liam, I can walk, you just may have to guide me with my eyes closed.” I laugh because that is something Niall would make me do. I get up and haul him up wrapping our hands together. Once we are up I keep one of our hands entwined to lead us into the bedroom. This is the first time we’ve ever held hands and it feels so much like it fits.

I get Niall safely into the room and help him lay down on the bed. I move to go back and sleep on the couch when Niall reaches out and takes hold of my shirt. “Li, where are you going?”

“I’m going to go sleep on the couch.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s ok babe, I don’t mind. You need your rest.”

“What if I don’t want you to go? Even that little nap that I got then with you was the best sleep I’m sure I’ve had in a while.  Surely we’ve slept in the same bed before Li, it shouldn’t be a problem now.” And I can’t help the way he’s almost pleading but it seems like such a bad decision right now. Niall doesn’t even remember me and I can barely handle the pain that is causing let alone what’ll happen waking up with him in my arms.

“Please Li….” And I’ve never been good at resisting him so I climb into bed with him. I try to keep my distance and turn on my side but I immediately turn into the little spoon as Niall tightly grips around my waist and pulls so that his chest is up against my back. I’ve never been a good small spoon so I turn to my back and enjoy the feeling of Niall snuggling into the crook of my shoulder with my arm around him. “Goodnight Li” Niall says as he kisses my chest through his shirt. “Goodnight babe” I say as I kiss his head feeling his breath even out almost immediately.

I wake up after a rough night of restless sleep. I realize that I’m hot and there’s something heavier than usual on my chest. I look down and realize that weight is Niall. Niall, and the tightness in my chest that had loosened through the years as I realized that being in love with Niall was never going to become anything. Feeling him completely wrapped in me and having him be so affectionate with me last night has stirred up feelings I never wanted to dig up again. Almost losing him was enough, if he continues this, I don’t know how my heart is going to take it.

In an attempt to maintain some of the inner peace I pretend to have found through the years I slowly unwind myself from Niall’s grip and move to the kitchen to make breakfast and clear my head.

I’m making breakfast, Niall’s favorite of blueberry pancakes, cheese eggs, and bacon I’m suddenly seized from behind. Niall wraps his arms around my waist and hooks his chin over my shoulder. “Morning babe.” And I’m pretty sure my heart and breathing have stopped. Not knowing how to behave I aim for as normal as possible even though this is the furthest thing away from normal and the closest to fantasy I’ve ever gotten. “You’re up early.” I say as I take one hand and wrap it in his. “I got lonely without you and it smelled so good out here. I knew there was a reason we’re together, besides you being gorgeous, caring, and all around amazing. I don’t know what I did to get you but memory or not, I’m going to try my hardest to keep you. Best boyfriend ever.” He says this nonchalantly and like it’s just another day and like we say these things to each other multiple times an hour. He does not say this the way he should have, like I’ve wanted him to say this for the last three years and had given up on all love pretty sure it’d never happen. I turn around as he smacks my bum and steals a few of the berries I had reserved for the pancakes. I can’t be bothered with that or my facial expression because I’m sure it’s one of shock as I stare at Niall speechless. I must be asleep, or dead and in heaven because this can’t be my life.

Ok, Earth to Liam, I have to figure this out. Obviously Niall thinks that we are together, like in a relationship, like I am his boyfriend which is what I want more than anything in the world but he is incorrect. I have 2 options here, I could tell him we are just friends, best mates though, but that’s all and have been that for years. Or… I could just go with it, something I’ve wanted for years and something that this Niall doesn’t seem to have an issue with. In fact, he things I’m ‘gorgeous, caring, and all around amazing’. That must count for something, he couldn’t’ have developed that opinion overnight, it must have come from somewhere. Maybe he feels the same way I do, deep down in there? Probably not. In which case, this is wrong, I shouldn’t deceive him like this but fuck, I’m so in love with him I can’t breathe most days but look at him. The joggers so low slung on his hips that he obviously has nothing on underneath them, the V that leads up to his beautiful bare chest. The flat, blond hair and beautiful blue eyes that I can’t get enough of. The big beautiful smile that brought me into this mess. “Thanks for breakfast Li.” Niall pulls me in by my shirt and gives me a quick peck on the lips. A sweet, warm, fucking amazing kiss that makes my decision for me. He pulls away and tries to walk away but I grab him by his waist and pull him back into me, arms wrapped around him from behind the same way he had walked up to me minutes ago. I kiss his neck and cheek playfully until he’s giggling and squirming. “That tickles Li!” I turn him around in my arms and kiss him again on the lips. “Sorry babe, couldn’t help it. “

“Damn straight, the way you were staring at me I thought I had grown another head. Can’t do that Li.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

We spend a couple of weeks in a lovely, simple world of relationship bliss and it’s everything I’ve wanted with Niall. Except, real. He still can’t remember anything and I watch as it gets increasingly frustrating for him until it boils over the edge one day.

We are hanging around the house one day watching a movie that Niall and I have watched countless times. All I said was “Niall, this is one of your favorite parts!” and he snaps in a way I’ve never seen Niall snap before, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing roughly as his only warning.

“Fuck!” And he storms off into the bedroom. I sat there stunned, not knowing if I should follow or give him his space. Before, I would have followed Niall, and this Niall doesn’t seem to be much different. I quietly and slowly walk towards the bedroom that we’ve been sleeping in together for the past few weeks and knock on the slammed shut door. “Niall, baby, can I come in.” I decide that no response means yes so I slowly open the door to find Niall sitting at the foot of the bed, head in his hands. I kneel in front of him and put my hands on his knees. “Ni, talk to me.” He sniffles and I know his eyes are red and puffy under his hands. “I just….fuck Liam. This is so fucking frustrating. It’s been over a month now and I can’t remember anything. I’m never going to remember anything! And shit how do you not remember 9 years Liam?! I hate this, I can’t remember you, or us, or anything. Doesn’t that hurt Liam? Doesn’t it hurt to have all of this history together that I don’t have? I’m starting over and you’re trying to be with someone who doesn’t remember falling in love with you. I’m sorry Liam, I’m trying so hard and you’re not going to stay with me and ….” This is where he starts panic breathing. “Niall…” I take his face in my hands and put my forehead on his. “Baby, it’s ok” And I can’t take his battle that he’s having right now. I crack.

“Niall, there may be some memories that you never get back even if you get everything else back.”

“Wh…what?”

“I’m so sorry and I hope that you don’t hate me, I understand if you do but….fuck. Niall, we’re not together. At least we weren’t before the accident. You’re my best mate and I’m yours but that’s it. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to take advantage of you… I just..ugh.” I say as I rub my eyes with my palms.

He sits silently for a few moments, I don’t dare lift my head or eyes up to meet his. “So you just lied to me? Let me go along with it?”

And all I can do it nod and wait for him to storm out, never to return.

 Again after a pause, “Why?” And he’s not yelling, he doesn’t even sound upset, his voice holds a completely even tone which worries me more than anything.

“Why what?”

“Why did you let me believe we were in a relationship? Why did you take me on dates? And kiss me and hold me?”

I open my mouth to tell him some bullshit story about not wanting to confuse him but I think about this past month and how it felt and the pleading look that he is giving me for some kind of piece of information that makes sense and I know that I have to be honest even if I lose it all. Helping him to put some pieces back together means more than anything else right now.

“Because I’m so in love with you that I can’t breathe with it sometimes Niall. The way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you care, the way you are. Niall, I’ve been in love with you for as long as I’ve known you and I’ve tried so hard to not be. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and I didn’t want to weigh you down with the way I felt about you so I tried to hide it. But then you got in that accident and I thought I lost you and my fucking heart broke Niall. It broke without ever being able to tell you and then you woke up and thought we were in a relationship and you kissed me and held me and we were everything I thought we would never get the chance to be and I’m so sorry Niall. I shouldn’t have gone with it but it felt…it felt so….”

“Right.”

“Wha….?” I look up at Niall with a guaranteed look of confusion on my face.

“It felt like it was the way it was supposed to be, Liam. Since I woke up to you there’s been something there for me and I can’t say I’m in love with you right now because I’ve only known you for a month but I can say that there’s something there. I didn’t go with this relationship thing because I felt like I had to, I went with it because I wanted to. Kissing you feels good, being in your arms feels good, being with you feels good Liam. It’s the only thing that feels good in my messed up head. Maybe you should have told me we weren’t together but honestly, I’m not upset, I’m rather glad you didn’t.”

“Does that mean…?”

“It means I think we should continue”

“Like…?”

“I want to be your boyfriend Liam. I’m happy with you. I need you. I want to fall in love with you.

For the hundredth time this month Niall has taken my breath away. All I can do is nod furiously while he laughs and I wipe his tears away. I don’t want to ask what happens if his memory comes back because I get to be with him and happy for a little while longer but it’s bittersweet isn’t it? I don’t want Niall to be so hurt and I don’t want him to be missing so much but I love him and for a little bit, he wants to love me too.

I can’t help it when I take his face in my hands again, “Baby, I love you.”

Niall looks up at me with his big beautiful eyes and kisses me. Until now we had been sharing sweet closed mouth kisses but I can tell that this time we both need more. As soon as our mouths open and our tongues meet I brace myself on the bed and pull up on my feet so I am hovering over Niall with his head tilted up to meet mine. I crawl over him pushing his back into the bed and feel his arms wrap around my back as he licks into my mouth. I wrap my arm around his back and pull him higher up on the bed. “Shit Li, you are so fucking sexy.” I kiss him harder with that admission, the goal being to leave him breathless and ultimately as hard as possible. We slide our mouths together and our tongues and I suck his bottom lip leaving him moaning into my mouth.

I smile as I kiss down his chest and the line of hair that leads down from his belly button. I look up into his eyes that are already looking into mine “Is this ok?” I ask. “Yeah Liam, of course. Please.” And I was never good at resisting a begging Niall. I kiss further down his hips as I pull his joggers down, kissing down every inch of exposed skin hearing Niall’s labored breathing follow. When his pants are at his knees I pause to nip at his inner thighs and move to the crease of his thighs and pelvis. “Liam, how does this already feel so good?” Niall breathlessly chokes out as I laugh and remove his pants fully. “Baby, I want to see you, all of you.” He says and I lift to remove my shirt and shorts to meet his request.

After we are both fully naked I crawl back up his body, low so I can feel our exposed skin touch and Niall moans below me. I kiss him deeply, thoroughly, how I’ve always imagined and grind our cocks together deliciously. Niall pulls away “Liam, I need to feel you. I want you inside me. Fuck me.” With the admission I have to take a step back and rest my forehead on his to catch my breath, I don’t want to come even before I’m inside. “Anything for you baby.”

I run my hand down his body feeling how it’s slick with sweat and take his hard, wet cock in my hand. I start to move my hand up and down but Niall stops me admitting that he doesn’t want to come without me inside as well. I move my hand down his balls and push down so my middle finger traces the rim of his hole all while biting, sucking, and licking into his mouth making Niall moan uncontrollably. I slick my fingers with the lube from my bedside table and as I lower back down to Niall I remember exactly who I am with and my breath hitches with the thought. The way he’s looking at me in the way that I swear I’ve looked at him for years. The way he’s smiling at me like he knows, my heart is ready to explode with emotion so instead I pour it into him.

After preparation I, with much patience, slowly lower into Niall with his fingers gripping at my biceps. When he’s ready we move together, not roughly but so sensually. In a way that honestly brings tears to my eyes. I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love Niall and as I thrust into him and hear him moan my name, there’s nowhere else I’d ever want to be.

“God, Liam, you…this….fuck it feels so good. You feel so good. Come for me baby, I want to feel you come inside of me.” And I do, whether that was sweat or tears by my eyes, neither of us needs to know. As I come inside of Niall I feel him pulse around me and sigh out my name while gripping me tightly. Fucking heaven, I’m in fucking heaven.

“Fuck Li, I’ve been missing out on this for years?”

I laugh into his shoulder as I run my hand up his slick chest.

 

We spend the next few days getting aquatinted with each other, Niall with me as a whole, me with Niall’s body, particularly the more intimate parts. We’ve developed some sense of normalcy where we go to work and come home to each other and live in a domestic world full of making dinners for each other and watching movies and falling asleep together and having a lot of sex and blow jobs.

On a Saturday things change.  I wake up as usual with an arm full of Niall stirring awake. “Liam, stop thinking so much. You always think so much. Ever since I told you that going to work is statistically three times more dangerous than war you’ve been a thinking mess. Calm down, I shouldn’t be able to feel you thinking.”

I remember Niall telling me that and I remember trying to figure out how many days I could go calling in sick or what kind of jobs I could get working from home….

I freeze, mouth going slack, hands stopping still from rubbing Niall’s back.

Niall told me that 3 years ago.

 

I shouldn’t be so sad, Niall seemingly has his memory back and that’s wonderful. He’s happy with me, he says, but I can still see it sometimes when he doesn’t remember something and how it hurts him. But now I’ve gone and lost the most important person to me. I’ve undoubtedly lost my boyfriend and best friend when he remembers that he never had those feelings for me and feels gross about what we’ve done.

Niall leans up, bare arm still slung over my bare chest, “I” He kisses me. “Told” He kisses me again “You” Kiss “To” Kiss “Stop” Kiss “Thinking” Kiss “So” Kiss “Much”. I’m beyond confused at this point because if I’m reading this correctly, Niall has meshed his boyfriend version and his prior amnesia version together which is the ultimate and ideal situation but the situation that makes no sense.

“Yes, my memory is back.”

“And you’re still here?”

“Should I not be?”

“No, I want you to be, very much. I just thought you wouldn’t be. I…we’ve spent the past 2 months together, like together together. And now you remember everything, like, remember that you don’t have feelings for me like that. Shouldn’t you be running away?”

Niall leans down and kisses me, just as passionately as the night before when he was on top of me and I was inside of him and it’s fucking confusing.

“Better?” He sits up and asks with a smile on his face.

By now I’m getting a bit frustrated because he’s not being clear about anything and if we aren’t going to be together anymore I need him to stop kissing me and get from on top of me and to not have his hard cock on my thigh.

“No, Niall. Not better. Fucking confusing.”

He laughs and I push him off me so he lands on the other side of the bed. I realize that me pining after him may be a bit outlandish but I didn’t think he would make a joke out of it.

“Hey. Hey, he sits up and puts his hand on my shoulder. You’re so daft sometimes babe.” And he kisses my shoulder as I jerk my head to look at him, surprised at the familiar name. “I’ve loved you for years Liam, just been too chicken shit to admit it. Now that I’ve got you, and it only took months of amnesia to get, I’m never giving you up.” And his smile is so honest, the Niall I knew before combined with the Niall I’ve been dating.

“Really?”

“Really, Li. Amnesia didn’t just create random feelings. Even losing all my memory couldn’t take the connection I have with you away. Apparently it did take all my inhibitions away though.” He laughs behind his blush.

“Thank goodness for that.” I laugh still a little in disbelief. “You love me though?” I ask, needing more confirmation.

“More than anything. You love me?”

“More than everything babe.”

 

 


End file.
